Instintos
by Reky
Summary: Eles eram melhores amigos. Eles começam a se sentir diferentes... A amizade pode acabar: o ódio pode surgir. UA SS
1. Sky, o céu

_**Instintos**_

**__**

**__**

**Capítulo 01 — Sky**

_**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**_  
(_Debaixo das árvores, nós vemos o céu_)  
_**Confusing stars for satellites  
**_(_Confundindo estrelas com satélites_)  
_**I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
**_(_Eu nunca sonhei que você seria minha_)  
_**But here we are, we're here tonight  
**_(_Mas aqui estamos, estamos aqui esta noite_)

Syaoran se lembrava que, naquela noite, o céu estava estrelado.

Estavam na casa de campo da família dela e tinham chegado na tarde do dia anterior. Como admirador constante do céu noturno, não pôde esquecer de levar consigo seu telescópio — aproveitaria a oportunidade de não estar ao alcance das luzes de Tomoeda. Havia uma leve brisa rondando a colina onde ele apoiara o tripé e admirava as estrelas...

O tempo estava esfriando.

- Ficará doente se não se cobrir, Syaoran. – Ela disse, aproximando-se do garoto e cobrindo seus ombros com uma manta de lã. – Por favor, não abuse.

- Fique tranqüila, Sakura. – Syaoran sorriu com a preocupação da amiga. Pegou-a pelos ombros e a puxou para junto de si. – Assim está bem melhor.

Ele notou o leve rubor que tomou conta da face de Sakura e sorriu internamente, satisfeito. Sabia que Sakura tinha uma paixonite por ele desde a sexta série e, há algumas semanas, ela própria já havia se declarado. Na ocasião, Syaoran ficara confuso e não pôde responder aos sentimentos da amiga.

- Não me importo de que você não sinta o mesmo que eu, Syaoran. Não, desde que continuemos amigos. – Foi o que ela disse quando ele não a respondeu.

E sorriu.

Syaoran não teve como não se sentir atraído por ela também. Afinal, se conheciam desde os sete anos — eram conhecidos como 'a dupla inseparável' na classe — e Sakura sempre se demonstrou afetuosa, ingênua, compreensiva, carinhosa e meiga para Syaoran. E essas eram as qualidades que sempre lhe chamaram mais atenção em todas as garotas com quem saíra, porém nunca nenhuma era uma Sakura.

- Quer ver as estrelas, Sakura? – Perguntou, olhando para a amiga carinhosamente. Os orbes esmeraldinos brilharam com a proposta — Sakura tinha fixação por estrelas. – Venha. É só apoiar o rosto aqui, vê?

Sakura assentiu, ficando quieta por alguns instantes. Syaoran aproveitou aquele momento de silêncio para observar como a amiga ficava animada com as mais simples coisas. Era inocente e, apesar de carregar quinze anos nas costas, se comportava como se tivesse onze, agindo de maneira delicada e com destreza.

Sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando Sakura deu um salto repentinamente e apontou para uma direção, com um leve rubor de animação na face.

- Syaoran! Eu... Eu vi!

- O quê, Sakura? Conte-me o que viu.

- Foi uma... Uma Estrela Cadente! Daquelas que caem bem rápido, sabe?

Syaoran riu internamente. Toda aquela animação por uma estrela cadente? Só podia ser sua Sakura...

- E você já fez seu pedido?

Ela negou.

- Eu queria... – Sakura corou, sentando-se na grama verde da colina. – Eu queria fazer um pedido com você, Syaoran.

Assustou-se com a proposta da garota. Um pedido com ele? Observou os movimentos de Sakura, assegurando-se de que aquilo não era uma piada. No entanto, quando notou que estava sendo observada, Sakura corou dos pés à cabeça e desviou o olhar dos orbes âmbares dele.

Como aquele olhar tão ingênuo poderia ser mentiroso?

- Okay. – Syaoran sentou-se ao lado de Sakura. – O que você quer?

_**I found myself today**_  
(_Eu me encontrei hoje_)  
_**Oh, I found myself and ran away  
**_(_Oh, eu me encontrei e fugi_)  
_**Something pulled me back  
**_(_Algo me trouxe de volta_)  
_**Voice of reason I forgot I had  
**_(_Voz da razão que eu esqueci que tinha_)  
_**All I know is you're not here to say  
**_(_Tudo que sei é que você não está aqui para dizer_)  
_**What you always used to say  
**_(_O que você sempre disse_)  
_**But it's written in the sky tonight  
**_(_Mas está escrito no céu nesta noite_)

Sakura desviou o olhar novamente.

- Você não vai querer saber.

- Então por que eu estaria perguntando?

- Por que... – Sakura suspirou e sorriu. – Meu desejo seria continuar sempre estar assim com você, Syaoran!

Syaoran sorriu. Era sempre assim. Sakura sempre dizia ou fazia coisas que, inconscientemente o faziam sorrir. Aquela era Sakura — _sua_ Sakura.

Puxou-a para um abraço. Quente, demonstrava o que ambos sentiam. Forte, era o que os sustentava. O amor estava ali, naquela noite, estampado no olhar e nos atos dos dois colegiais que, aproximando seus rostos, quase roçando os lábios... Ouviram uma voz.

- Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! – Era Fujitaka Kinomoto, o pai de Sakura. – Está na hora de entrar, pequenos! Está cada vez mais frio aí fora!

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, ainda abraçados. Sorriram, corando. Levantaram-se e juntaram os materiais de observação de Syaoran. Caminharam até a casa de mãos dadas...

Lá fora, o céu estrelado tinha sido testemunha do que os unia.

-

-

-

**Yo! Rei-chan apresentando-se!**

**No! Não é uma One Shot! Quem estiver querendo um próximo capítulo, por favor, é só apertar aquele botãozinho bonitinho e roxinho ali em baixo. Viu? Está escrito Go! Nele... )**

**As músicas que usei nesse capítulo foram:**

**Primeira: **_If Every One Cared _by _**Nickelback**_

**Segunda: **_Someone's Watching Over Me _by _**Hilary Duff**_

**Espero que gostem da Fic!**

**Beijos!**


	2. Waterfall, a cachoeira

_**Instintos**_

**Capítulo 1 - Waterfall**

_**Wake up to people talking  
**__(Acordando com pessoas falando)__  
__**And it's getting later every morning  
**__(E está ficando__ tarde__ a__ cada__ manhã)__  
__**Then I realise it's nearly midday  
**__(Então eu percebo que é quase meio-dia)__  
__**And I've wasted half my life to throw it away  
**__(E eu perdi metade da minha vida para jogar fora) __  
__**Singing every day should be a new day  
**__(Cantando, todo dia deveria ser um novo dia) __  
__**To make you smile and find a new way  
**__(Para te fazer sorrir e encontrar uma nova maneira) __  
__**Of falling in love  
**__(De se apaixonar)__  
__**I could've fallen in love  
**__(Eu poderia ter me apaixonado)_

Sakura acordou sentindo uma leve náusea se apossar lentamente de seu corpo. Riu, enfiando o rosto no fofo travesseiro de plumas e puxando o cobertor ainda mais para si. O relógio acima do criado-mudo começou a apitar freneticamente - eram nove horas da manhã e ela ainda não estava completamente disposta a se levantar _naquele_ instante.

Começou, então, a cantar - a voz praticamente não saia e estava rouca, mas mesmo assim ela a manteve baixa para não chamar a atenção do irmão para que ele viesse a expulsar (no sentindo literal da palavra, obviamente) de seu quarto, de pijama e descalça. Os olhos lentamente foram se fechando novamente... Até que adormeceu.

Acordou pela segunda vez no dia às onze e meia, com o delicioso cheiro da comida de seu pai penetrando através das arestas da porta e da janela. Aguçou o olfato, aproveitando a sensação logo ao acordar - era de alguma forma, reconfortante senti-lo.

- Você não sabe que é feio acordar a essa hora com visitas na casa, Sakura?

A garota se sobressaltou, sentindo o rosto ruborizar automaticamente ao ouvir a voz que espreitou o quarto. Virando a cabeça na direção da porta, encontrou Syaoran parado, os braços cruzados e apoiado no batente da porta, com um pequeno sorriso maroto nos lábios. Sakura logo puxou o cobertor acima de sua cabeça ao se lembrar do estado em que ficava ao acordar - simplesmente deplorável.

Syaoran riu.

- Hey, hey. Calminha aí! Não precisa se preocupar, não, Sakura. - Seu tom estava divertido ao falar isso. Sakura deixou apenas uma fresta para poder respirar, enquanto o amigo apenas se divertia com a cena. - Não é para tanto, né?

- Só vou falar com você depois que sair, Syaoran!

Novamente, ele riu. Era impossível não rir da preocupação por motivos demasiado infantis da amiga... Era tão inocente que chegava a ser preocupante. Mas não seria agora, naquele momento, que ele pensaria nisso.

- Se insiste... Porém, te esperarei no corredor. Caso demore, voltarei para me assegurar que não dormiu novamente!

Debaixo das cobertas, Sakura corou uma vez mais. Oh, céus! Como é que Syaoran conseguia manter todo aquele controle sobre ela? Uma simples frase, ela corava; um sorriso, então, a fazia ficar frenética - não conseguia respirar... Era até injusto tudo isso. Antes de Syaoran saber de seus sentimentos, ela já se sentia como se fosse 'manipulada' pelo garoto. Agora, parecia que ele tinha controle total da situação!

Somente quando a porta se fechou atrás de Syaoran, Sakura foi capaz de tirar o cobertor de cima da cabeça. Pulou da cama, correu até a suíte e se mirou no espelho. Uma garota de desgrenhados cabelos claros, olhos esmeraldinos, cara amassada e pele mais vermelha que tomates a encarava com hesitação.

-

- Hey, Sakura...

Ela desviou os olhos do azul e branco da cachoeira para encarar o âmbar dos olhos de Syaoran. O efeito foi imediato: a pulsação aumentou, a falta de ar... O rubor, céus!

- Si... Sim, Syaoran? O que houve?

- Na verdade... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. - Ele franziu o cenho. - Mas acho melhor não... Esqueça isso, tá? Seria pedir demais.

O rubor, tão rápido quanto chegara, se fora. Era possível se controlar em situações como esta, apesar de tudo. Os cavalos atrás deles bufaram, os pássaros cantaram e, na cachoeira, a água continuava a cair. Mas o silêncio entre os dois não se quebrava... Apesar de querer realmente perguntar o que Syaoran queria, ela não tinha forças o bastante para isso.

- Isso aqui é tão bom...! - Syaoran exclamou repentinamente, jogando a cabeça para trás e sentindo uma brisa bater em seu rosto. - O céu está tão limpo e claro, tudo aqui é tão verde, natural. É muito lindo, Sakura.

A garota sorriu, balançando os pés na água do rio enquanto via alguns peixes nadarem próximos a eles, mas temendo se aproximar. Syaoran entendeu como um consentimento. Continuou:

- O que eu queria mesmo perguntar... Nós podemos voltar aqui no verão que vem, que tal? Eu sei que é realmente longe de Tomoeda e que seu pai está muito atarefado com as escavações, mas...

Sakura piscou e se levantou bruscamente. Assustado, ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto esperava uma reação.

- Realmente, Syaoran! Você achou que _isso_ fosse uma má idéia? É magnífico! - Ela abriu os braços olhando para cima, respirando o ar puro. - Eu simplesmente amo esse lugar. Meu pai e meu irmão também... Eles podem não vir junto, mas com certeza eu quero voltar aqui em breve!

- Mas, você tem certeza, Sakura? Quero dizer, é a casa de campo da sua família. E seu irmão não vai gostar muito da idéia de virmos sozinhos para cá...

- Meu irmão não tem nada a ver com isso, Syaoran. - Sakura emburrou, cruzando os braços. Logo depois sorriu radiante. - Meu pai, porém, irá adorar a idéia! Na verdade, ele sempre apoiou 'verões em família no campo', como ele diz, mas essa foi uma das raras oportunidades em que nós realmente saímos para viajar. - Ela pausou, procurando respirar um pouco. Estava eufórica. - E ninguém disse que precisa ser apenas nós _dois_. Podemos chamar o pessoal da escola!

Syaoran sorriu ao ver Sakura tão ansiosa. Ela começou a andar pela beirada do rio, de um lado para o outro, parecendo que iria explodir de euforia a qualquer instante. Os cavalos começaram até a se incomodar ao vê-la tão feliz... Syaoran, por outro lado, apenas sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e um leve rubor tomar conta de seu rosto.

Afinal, ele também era humano.

E apesar de não parecer, havia algum tempo já que Syaoran percebera que não haveria outra mulher tão especial para si quanto Sakura era. Havia algum tempo que ambos perceberam que não teria outra pessoa para eles. Não adiantaria nem procurar... Eles estavam bem ali, um ao lado do outro - tendo todos os sinais possíveis.

Agora, só precisavam da iniciativa... O amor já se apossara.

_**Well this is not your fault  
**__(Bom, isso não é sua culpa)_  
_**But if I'm without you then I will feel so small  
**__(Mas quando estou sem você eu me sinto tão pequena)_  
_**And if you have to go  
**__(E se você tem que ir)__  
__**Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does  
**__(Saiba que você brilha mais que qualquer pessoa)_

-

-

-

_**Nota da Autora:**_

**Yo! Reeh-chan apresentando-se!****  
****Sim, eu **realmente **lamento muito! Demorei, digamos, mais de um ano para escrever esse pseudo protótipo de capítulo de FanFic aqui. Mas, sim, como sempre, eu tenho uma explicação. Esse ano passou muito rápido para mim (vocês sabem, muitas provas, festas de quinze anos, amolação por causa da matemática e do português ¬¬, viagem de formatura... O papo de sempre), podem acreditar - não foi nada fácil também. Mas graças a Deus, hoje estou formada na oitava série e com boas notas.**

**Outro motivo foi o pior de todos e vocês vão realmente querer me matar depois dessa. Eu **sabia **que queria continuar **Instintos **mais que qualquer coisa (vide Nota da Autora passada), faria tudo... Mas simplesmente não me saía à continuação da Fic. E eu realmente **sinto muito por causa disso**!**

**Mas podem relaxar porque hoje mesmo eu consegui pensar em algo! Finalmente, meu 'pequeno' bloqueio desbloqueou! *--* E, conforme eu ver os resultados nas reviews, prometo que o próximo capítulo sairá o mais rápido possível! (:**

**E, falando em **reviews**, gostaria REALMENTE agradecer a todas que me enviaram! Foram **dezoito **só no primeiro capítulo! Vocês não sabem como isso me deixou feliz e arrependida por ver tanta gente esperando a continuação e eu estando com esse bloqueio **horrível**! Sinto muitíssimo mesmo!**

**Realmente, muito obrigada para: ****Natsumi Shimizudani Yamashina****, O..o.O, Gabii, Isabella-Chan, Annie Sakura-Chan, Evie Evans, Raquel, ****tomoyodaidouji2007****, Ami Hiroyuki, Sylvana Melo, Kurai Kiryu, Vivx, Chuck Lil, Pri-chan, ParamourHayley, Hitsumei-chan, Yu207 e Saky-Li!**

**Foi realmente muito bom receber o apoio de todas vocês! (: Mais uma vez, desculpe a demora!**

**Sem mais delongas, aqui me despeço.**

**Beijos e review it! (:**

Músicas do capítulo:

**Primeira: **_Falling in Love _by _**McFLY**_

**Segunda: **_Brighter _by _**Paramore**_


	3. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, pessoas!

Estou aqui para esclarecer vocês de meu desaparecimento aqui do FanFiction e quero deixar claro, desde já, que não foi nada previsto. Eu não fiz de propósito, muito menos queria decepcionar vocês.

Foi algo que aconteceu e não teve como evitar.

Eu não abandonei _nenhuma _FanFic minha. Principalmente porque eu desenvolvi um carinho especial por cada uma delas, independente de os personagens serem meus ou emprestados de obras que eu continuo amando. As histórias continuam sendo minhas e eu não abrirei mão delas até que elas estejam terminadas.

No entanto, decidi esperar um pouco mais para concluí-las. Percebi que tenho que ter um tempo para desenvolver um pouco mais as histórias, incrementar espaços que precisam ser preenchidos e mexer em capítulos que, por alguma razão, tiveram palavras ou frases inteiras apagados.

Ou seja, vocês terão que esperar mais algum tempo para vê-las concluídas.

Como disse, não foi nada planejado. Eu realmente não queria que isso acontecesse. Mas têm Fics minhas aqui no site que são de 2005 – eu estava na quinta série. Escrevia porque eu sentia que os personagens criavam vida em mim e precisavam que eu escrevesse algo sobre e _para _eles. Eu não dava atenção às comuns redundâncias, aos erros.

Hoje, eu sinto vergonha do modo que escrevia naquela época.

Espero que vocês entendam. Também quero criar projetos novos e é por isso que fiz um perfil novo aqui no FF. Não agüentava entrar no antigo perfil e ver aquelas letras e palavras me encararem.

É por isso que, hoje, digo um breve adeus a todas minhas antigas Fics e agradeço a todos que me acompanharam desde 2005! Fiquem atentos aos meus novos projetos no perfil que estão em meu novo perfil! (/~reky)

Sayonara,

**Reky**.

A Despedida (2005) — Fruits Basket - _incompleta;  
_Kagome Higurashi (2005) — InuYasha – _completa;  
_As Lágrimas de uma Estrela (2006) — Card Captor Sakura – _oneshot;  
_Entre as Chamas e o Amor (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_O Que Ela Mais Queria (2006) — Fruits Basket – _oneshot;  
_My Phanton (2006) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Eu Sei Que Você Sabe (2006) — InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Querido Diário (2006) — Sakura Card Captors – _incompleta;  
_Um Dia Com Você (2006)— InuYasha – _oneshot;  
_Dangerous (2007) — InuYasha – _incompleta;  
_Instintos (2007) – Card Captor Sakura – _incompleta;  
_A Pena da Fênix (2007) – Harry Potter – _incompleta;  
_Entre Linhas (2008) – InuYasha – _incompleta._

Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas reviews! Gomen ne...


End file.
